1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pneumatic tire in which the steering stability and uneven wear resistance can be improved while maintaining the drainage performance.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to improve the steering stability and uneven wear resistance, a pneumatic tire having a tread portion with high rigidity by increasing its land ratio is proposed. Especially, as for the pneumatic tire having an installing direction to a vehicle, it is profitable to increase the land ratio in the outboard tread portion which is applied large side force at cornering.
However, when the land ratio in the outboard tread portion is too large, the drainage performance in the outboard tread portion tends to decrease due to small volume of grooves. Accordingly, there is still room for improvement in the method described above.